Pares
by Victoire Black
Summary: Seis pares. Cinco de hermanos, gemelos, mellizos. Cuatro pares de Weasley, un par de Scamander y otro par de una noble y ancestral. Doce meses del año. Doce personas. Doce momentos. Una única historia. Reto Anual 2014 de AdeTG. Mayo: Albus.
1. Dos caminos

El Potterverso es de Jotaká.

_Este fic participa en el minireto de Enero "Doce meses, una historia" del foro Amor de Tercera Generación._

* * *

><p>«<strong>PARES<strong>»

_Por Victoire Black._

**I. Dos caminos.**

—No te creo —dijo Lysander a su gemelo apenas éste le comunicó la noticia: se quedaría en el colegio a pasar las vacaciones de invierno.

—¿Y por qué te estaría mintiendo? —se quejó Lorcan alzando una ceja.

¿Lysander desconfiando de él? Las cosas estaban cambiando mucho entre ellos en aquel año y poco entendían por qué. ¿Cada uno siguiendo su propio camino, quizá? Era lo más probable. Ya no podían seguir siendo parte de un mismo todo por siempre.

Pero no le gustaba para nada.

—Nunca hemos pasado las fiestas separados, Lorcan.

—Es un buen momento para comenzar la tradición —espetó este, volteando con velocidad y saliendo de la habitación.

«**·**»

Su reloj marcaba las 11:59 del último día del año, pero Lorcan no podía sonreír ante el comienzo de uno nuevo. La fiesta de Slughorn estaba en su mejor momento, pero el Ravenclaw no podía dejar de pensar...

¿Por qué había hecho eso? ¿Por qué había dejado que su hermano —su gemelo— pasara Año Nuevo en casa con sus padres, mientras él se había quedado allí? ¿Por qué no habría vuelto a casa con él? ¿Por qué no lo había invitado?

Tenía muchas preguntas, pero enseguida las despejó. ¿Qué importaba? Ahora estaba allí y no podía volver el tiempo atrás para cambiar las cosas de las cuales se había arrepentido.

—¡Feliz año nuevo, Lorcan! —exclamó su mejor amiga, abrazándolo, y él sonrió. Por un instante pensó en su familia, en casa, festejando en una cena los tres solos... Pero al instante siguiente ya estaba devolviéndole el abrazo a la chica.

¿Qué importaba? Él estaba allí y se sentía feliz. Había pasado dieciséis comienzos de año con su familia. ¿Era imprescindible que pasara el número diecisiete con ellos?


	2. Peeves

El Potterverso es de Jotaká.

_Este capítulo participa en el minireto de Febrero de "Doce meses, una historia", del foro Amor de Tercera Generación._

* * *

><p>«<strong>PARES<strong>»

_Por Victoire Black._

**II. ****Peeves****.**

Me desperté temprano, y apenas abrí los ojos maldije. Esa era la razón por la que odiaba tanto el día de San Valentín. ¿Es que nadie entiende acaso que los querubines flotando a medio metro de tu cabeza apenas te despiertas no es nada agradable? Y mucho menos divertido es encontrar a tus compañeras cuchicheando y mirándote como si tuvieras viruela de dragón.

—¿Qué ocurre? —pregunté al ver a Victoire y a Phoebe apiñadas junto a la ventana.

—¡Nada! —respondió mi prima en un tono de voz que la delató al instante. Salté de la cama y llegué hasta ellas antes que pudieran esconder eso que estaban leyendo: una carta.

—Escucha, Molly —comenzó a hablar Phoebe—, juro que no queríamos que te enteraras de esta forma, pero...

—¿De qué cosa no me tenía que enterar así? —quise saber, cruzando los brazos sobre mi pecho. Aquella situación no presagiaba nada bueno, pero podía ver por dónde venía la cosa—. ¿Qué ocurrió con Euan?

La confusión en el rostro de Victoire fue genuina.

—No es con Euan la cosa, Molly...

—Dame la carta —exigí, y me la dieron enseguida—. «_No dejen que Molly baje a desayunar enseguida: Peeves escribió en todo el colegio que a Molly le gusta Harper_». Bien, ¿de quién es la carta y de qué Harper habla? ¿Jake Harper?

Las chicas se miraron entre ellas, dudando.

—¿Qué?

—Me lo envió Teddy esta mañana —aclaró Victoire—. Y no, no se refiere a Jake Harper... Habla de Harper Fawley —apenas terminó de decirlo, me miró como si fuera una bomba a punto de estallar. Sin embargo, reí.

—¿Y se puede saber por qué tanto misterio? Es decir, estamos hablando de Peeves: todo el mundo sabe cómo es, nadie lo va a creer. —Noté que dudaban bastante entre hablar o no, y finalmente fue Phoebe quien abrió la boca.

—Alguien sí se lo creyó —me dijo.

—Pero creí que habían dicho que no tenía nada que ver con Euan. —Aquella situación realmente me estaba confundiendo.

—¡Por supuesto que Euan no lo creyó, Molly! —se quejó Victoire, mirándome como si fuera estúpida—. Quien sí se lo creyó fue... Bueno, Harper Fawley.

—¿Y? —resoplé—. Voy y le digo que es una broma de Peeves. ¿Por qué le dan tantas vueltas?

—Porque la chica no se lo tomó precisamente mal...

Me tomó un largo minuto absorber la información. Harper Fawley era conocida por su testarudez e insistencia; si no lograba lo que quería, no había quien la soportara después... Y si yo era a quien quería, Merlín me ayude.

—Ya vengo, chicas —comenté en voz baja cuando logré abrir la boca—. Tengo que matar a Peeves.


	3. Alergia desconocida

El Potterverso es de Jotaká.

_Este capítulo participa en el minireto de Marzo de "Doce meses, una historia", del foro Amor de Tercera Generación._

* * *

><p>«<strong>PARES<strong>»

_Por Victoire Black._

**III. Alergia desconocida.**

Un rubio entró bufando a la Sala Común de Slytherin. Detrás de él venían dos chicos riendo por su actitud, y comentando nimiedades entre ellos. La sala estaba vacía a excepción de unos chicos de primero jugando al snap explosivo en un rincón, y los tres chicos se sentaron frente a uno de los cristales que daban al lago. A través de éste, mal reflejada, se podía ver una sirena nadando. Ninguno le prestó atención.

—Déjate de exagerar las cosas, Scorpius —pidió uno de sus amigos, sin dejar de reír, mientras tomaba un trozo de pergamino usado de la mesa que tenía enfrente, lo arrugaba, y se lo lanzaba con aire distraído a los niños en el rincón.

—No es como si tu novia te fuera a dejar por verte el culo lleno de granos —añadió el otro con fingida inocencia, ganándose un almohadazo en la cabeza como respuesta.

—No sé cómo me puedo haber llenado de granos de un momento a otro —se quejó Scorpius, ignorando a sus amigos—. Dudo que alguien me lo haya hecho, porque en los jardines no había nadie cuando salí.

—Te dio alergia. —La voz se oyó desde la puerta que daba a las habitaciones de las chicas, pero Scorpius no tuvo que voltear para darse cuenta que era su prima.

—¿Qué cosa me dio alergia, Athenea? —quiso saber el aludido, rodando los ojos al tiempo que la chica se acercaba.

—La primavera —contestó ella como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo. Los tres chicos que tenía delante comenzaron a reír.

—Nea, Nea, Nea —suspiró Scorpius—. ¿Se puede saber cómo una estación del clima puede darle alergia a alguien, en este caso yo?

—No seas estúpido —se quejó ella—. En la primavera comienzan a haber más flores. Con las flores llega el polen. Y el polen es lo que da alergia. ¿En serio jamás te habías dado cuenta que eres alérgico?

—Jamás me habían salido granos en el culo —se extrañó el chico, y Athenea sonrió burlona.

—Entonces jamás te miraste el rostro en un espejo en primavera —comentó, y salió de la Sala Común riendo despacio.

—¿Se puede saber a qué se refería? —preguntó Scorpius mientras sus amigos comenzaban, una vez más, a reír a carcajadas.


	4. Mentiras

El Potterverso es de Jotaká.

_Este capítulo participa en el minireto de Abril de "Doce meses, una historia", del foro Amor de Tercera Generación._

* * *

><p>«<strong>PARES<strong>»

_Por Victoire Black._

****IV. ********Mentiras********.****

—Estoy embarazada.

Lo dijo suavemente, como si quisiera que el chico frente a ella captara con claridad el significado de esas dos palabras. Al parecer, no lo hizo. Sencillamente la quedó mirando como si le hubiera hablado en un idioma desconocido.

Y, más allá de todo, era algo similar. No todos los días su hermana le iba a informar que está esperando un hijo. Menos aún a los dieciséis años.

La reacción inicial de Louis Weasley fue mirarla a los ojos para saber si era cierto o no. Desde pequeños jugaban ese juego: uno decía algo, y el otro adivinaba si mentía. Ambos ya a un año de terminar el colegio, y habiendo pasado cada minuto de su vida juntos, sabían detectar sus mentiras.

Y lo que decía Dominique, lamentablemente para su hermano, era verdad.

Cada vez que mentía, escondía sus manos detrás de la espalda; ahora las tenía entrelazadas al frente, ajustándose la capa. Asimismo, solía mover la nariz como si intentara espantar algo de su rostro —quizá la propia mentira, quizá el reflejo de la verdad—, pero nada, su rostro no se había movido desde que aquellas dos palabras hechizadas habían salido de sus labios.

—Mientes —replicó Louis, a pesar de saber que no.

—Si así fuera, lo sabrías, Lou.

Y era verdad, claro. ¿De qué servía mentirse a sí mismo? Sería traicionar a su propia hermana, la que le había contado la verdad a pesar de todo lo que aquello podría traer en sus vidas.

—¿Por qué? —fue lo único que atinó a preguntar, a media voz, sentándose en una butaca y mirando alrededor, a la vacía Sala Común que estaba siendo testigo de cómo trozos de su vida se caían a pedazos con solo dos palabras pronunciadas por su hermana, su mejor amiga, su otra mitad.

Habían nacido con minutos de diferencia, habían crecido juntos en la misma casa, por años en la misma habitación, compartían sueños, secretos, amigos... ¿No habían compartido también educación? ¿No tenían ambos claro cómo evitar que eso estuviera sucediendo en ese exacto momento?

—¿Por qué _qué_, Louis? —Había algo en la voz de Dominique que le sonó extraña.

—¿Por qué...? —comenzó a decir—. ¿Por qué tienes un mechón de cabello rojo? —Quizá no era el momento, pero podría jurar que la última vez que la había mirado...

—Lou, siempre fui pelirroja —aclaró—. ¿Te encuentras bien?

—Tu cabello es naranja: eso es rojo —explicó—. Y juraría que de pronto te pareces a... ¡Mierda! ¡_Lily_!

La chica que tenía frente a él soltó una carcajada. No era Dominique, por supuesto que no.

—Casi que temía que cayeras fulminado —se burló Lily Potter—. Poción Multijugos, lo confieso. ¡Me costó meses!

Después de haber descubierto que lo que había vivido en los cinco minutos anteriores era mentira, finalmente Louis pudo respirar profundo y pensar con claridad.

—Me vengaré —anunció a Lily—, lo juro. Es mejor que te cuides las espaldas. Y, bueno... Que tu broma no se vuelva contra ti.

Y, guiñándole un ojo, Louis salió de allí, ya planeando la mejor forma de realizar su cometido.


	5. El diario

El Potterverso es de Jotaká.

_Este capítulo participa en el minireto de Mayo de "Doce meses, una historia", del foro Amor de Tercera Generación._

* * *

><p>«<strong>PARES<strong>»

_Por Victoire Black._

**V. El diario.**

Mientras ordenaba el caos de la habitación, Albus encontró el diario. Era un cuaderno pequeño de color verde, y no tuvo duda de qué era al leer un trozo de una página. Lo cerró de golpe y se sentó en el suelo.

No habían pasado siquiera dos semanas desde la muerte de Zoe, por lo que pensó que sería mejor no leerlo. No quería faltarle el respeto a su memoria, ni tampoco quedarse con una imagen de su mujer que ella misma había volcado en papel.

"Un diario es un trozo del alma", le había dicho una vez su madre, "con más de un sentido por ver". ¿Cómo podría él leer la visión de su alma que tenía Zoe, sin perder la imagen que él mismo había visto durante tantos años de ella?

Pero, sin embargo, quería leerlo. Quería saber qué decía, qué ocurría con Zoe, qué era lo que pensaba, lo que le hacía bien y lo que le hacía mal. Así que no lo dudó más.

Página uno: "... de Alina. Es perfecta, lo juro. Sus ojos, su pequeña nariz, esas manos... Ser madre terminó por cambiar mi vida para siempre. Jamás me había sentido más feliz".

Página diecisiete: "¡Y él que no me creía! Alina dijo _mamá_. ¡Ni yo lo puedo creer! Quién diría que en solo...".

Página treinta y dos: "... que sé que no duraré mucho tiempo más aquí. Ojalá una tuviera la posibilidad de volver de alguna forma para que pueda seguir viendo a mi pequeña Alina...".

Albus cerró el diario de golpe. El día anterior, su hija lo había despertado diciendo que había soñado que su madre volvería... ¿Podría ser posible que hubiera encontrado la forma?

—Papi —dijo Alina entrando en la habitación, asustándolo—. Acabo de hablar con mamá. ¡Le pude desear feliz día! —Su sonrisa era ancha, pero el corazón de Albus se rompió. Sabía cuánto adoraba Alina a su madre, y que no iban a ser fáciles los tiempos venideros, pero no podía romperle esa ilusión. Aunque ¿podría ser posible que Zoe hubiera encontrado una forma de volver? ¿Justo, además, en el día de la madre? Era típico de ella, pero...

—¿Y ella que te dijo? —se sorprendió a sí mismo preguntándole. No le haría mal creer que la magia se había realizado, ¿no?


End file.
